


Lucky Ones

by exyllent



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Just because there's a lot of pirate lore in there, M/M, Merman Legolas, Merpeople, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pirate Gimli, Pirates of the Caribbean References, Work In Progress, anyone who's an elf in lotr or the hobbit is a merperson, so basically all the elves are now merpeople, star crossed lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-06 13:45:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18389618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exyllent/pseuds/exyllent
Summary: "Everybody told me love was blind,Then I saw your face and it blew my mind.Finally, you and me are the lucky ones this time."





	Lucky Ones

The sound of the sea was like heaven to Gimli, as was the chatter of the birds and the wind in the sails, all the noise was coming together beautifully to create a melodic lullaby that could send any sailor, well-versed or otherwise, into a peaceful slumber.

So long as it wasn't followed by the sudden rough noises of the seamen bursting into song. It wasn't an uncommon occurrence, though it never ceases to make the red head jump out of his skin if he wasn't paying enough attention. Sometimes he wondered if that's why they did it.

The choppy sea, however, did have the tendancy to make a man feel... Off. Like he wasn't quite himself. Gimli brushed the thought off quicker than it came, this feeling came to him when they sailed into strange waters. 

In places they shouldn't be.

He wanted to distract himself, and the off-key singing wasn't helping him feel more well, so he stepped away. As he slowly made his way up the steps to the helm, a glistening in the water caught his eye, and Gimli could never resist something shiny. He padded slowly across the wooden deck, never once taking his eyes away from the long streak of pearly shine that seemed to be following the ship.

Gimli raised his hand, managing to catch the attention of a passing sailor who approached, speaking gruffly to him.

"Aye, Master Gimli?" He asked, leaning beside the red head and resting both forearms on the wooden rails.

"These waters we're in..." Gimli spoke slowly, his voice low and cautious as he pointed down at the silvery glow still following the ship, "They be safe, yes?"

The sailor was silent, watching the almost glowing streak of water as it slowly faded from view. It took a moment for him to collect his words, before he turned and stared at Gimli with a troubled expression.

"These waters are no where near safe, boy. They're cursed. This whole island is." he leaned in, close, his eyes wide before he hissed out one last word that made Gimli burst out into laughter, "Mermaids!"

It took a moment for him to collect himself after the seemingly disappointing suspense. "Mermaids, you say?" Gimli asked, a broad smile on his lips, "Aye, we'll have no problem there. No beast can break the stone cold will of man, eh?"

Before the conversation could continue, a loud voice rang out, "Get ready to dock, men! Keep your wits about you, or you'll be dead the second you step foot off of the ship! These cities are swarmed with the Jack Tar who'll do whatever they can to get you to the hangman's noose! So step to, get our supplies, and we'll be setting sail at first light!"

Gimli's turned, his eyes setting on his father, the source of the voice, and watching as the the sailors scurried about. It was an impressive sight, the sheer amount of respect these men had for their Captain and Gimli hoped that, one day, he'd have such a reliable crew of his own.

Today wasn't that day, though, and he should follow orders like everyone else.

And so he did, collecting what he needed and setting his immediate sights on the tavern not a short walk from the dock. But, out the corner of his eyes, he noticed the glistening in the water again. It was like there were stars beneath, rare gems, and as it began to move further past the dock, all thoughts of a drink were pushed out of Gimli's mind and he was desperate to find out what treasures awaited him beneath the seas. Even if it was a mermaid, his father would be proud that he captured it. A mermaid could get them all the money they could ever dream of, from its tears alone, pearls sold for handsome prices nowadays.

The terrain changed suddenly, from the rotting wooden end of the dock to the soft green grass that lay over a short cliff like a blanket, and yet Gimli paid it no mind. No, he was far too interested in whatever he was following.

This excitement, however, was cut short, as whatever it was seemed to just fade away, as if it sunk too far down in the water to see. Gimli couldn't help but let out a disappointed sigh, he truly was looking forward to the praise he'd receive from his father for capturing such a beautiful creature.

Rather than rejoining the others and having to explain his sudden disappearance, he opted to just sit at the cliff edge, his feet only inches away from the deep blue water. It felt good to be on land again, to have a level of stability that, if needs be, he could run away from a fight rather than having to fight or getting killed.

Gimli allowed his thoughts to run free for a while, just enjoying the rare moment of silence and even daring to close his eyes. Just resting them, as his father would say when questioned. But, his rest was short lived as he heard a small noise in the water in front of him. A soft, splashing noise, which immediately caught his attention and he opened his eyes, having them drawn immediately to a beautiful sight.

Bright blue eyes stared up at him, wide and innocent, before a smile grew on his face. The creature raised a hand, carefully brushing white blond hair out of his face before he slowly swam closer.

"Are you a sailor?" The blond asked, stopping a few feet away from the cliff edge, though it was now clear to Gimli that the glimmering he'd seen was the creatures tail, which still seemed to catch the light perfectly when it was deep in the water.

Gimli cleared his throat, all the prior confidence gone as he listened to the hypnotic voice and could feel himself slowly becoming trapped under the creatures spell.

"Aye, you followed our ship here, did you not?" He asked, trying his best to remain his composure as he noticed the creature gaining confidence and approaching him more.

The blond nodded, the soft smile never once leaving his lips, "I did. Your ship is beautiful. More so than any I've seen before." He paused, once again stopping swimming, but this time he was much closer to the cliff edge, "Do you have a name, mister sailor?"

The nerves returned, and Gimli couldn't help but stutter as he replied, "A- a name I do have, yes."

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence between the pair, before the merman spoke quietly again, "May I know it?"

"Gimli. My name's Gimli." He replied quickly, as he felt a deep blush begin to settle on his cheeks, feeling like a fool.

"A handsome name, for a handsome man. I've never heard of it, before."

"Aye, erm, nor I, I suppose." He managed to say, struggling to accept the fact he was speaking to such a flawless creature, let alone that it was complementing him, "What do they call you?"

"Legolas." The soft voice replied, wanting to reach out and touch the sailor, just to see what he felt like. His clothes looked rough, almost dirty, and he was desperate to clean that beard, though he wouldn't dare insult him and tell him so.

After clearing his throat again, Gimli spoke, "A very pretty name." He said, immediately wanting to take it back. Surely no man, mer or otherwise, would want to have their name described as pretty-

"Thank you!" Legolas beamed, reaching up and carefully running his soft hand across Gimli's hard ones, enjoying the sensation far more than he'd like to admit, "My father always told me it was a name fit for a Prince."

The feeling of Legolas' hand against his own sent shivers down Gimli's spine, made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He could tell, easily, that he was in too deep to be able to just hand the creature over. But the thought of the riches they would gain, the proud smile his father would grace him with overtook all feelings of amazement.

"Aye, that it be." Gimli said, impressed with himself over the way he managed to keep his voice steady, "I don't mean to be too bold, but... I- I think I'd like to see you again."

The way Legolas' eyes lit up tugged at Gimli's heartstrings. He'd truly given the merman something to look forward to, something to think about until the moment it happened.

Something to learn from.

He'd learn, today, to never trust men. Nothing would overcome their greed for riches, for fame. Neither love nor lust, nor anything in between. 

"Of course," Legolas said softly, now grasping one of Gimli's hands with both of his own, an almost childlike nativity radiating off of him as he whole heartedly trusted this stranger, "there's a cove not too far north from here. Meet me there."

"I'll find my way, don't worry yourself with that." 

And he was gone.

Both hands released Gimli, and Legolas swam backwards, letting out a tender laugh as he realised the man had nearly fallen in after him. He didn't wait another second after, though, and he ducked back under the water. His tail disappeared behind him after one final splash, spraying Gimli with the icy liquid.

The redhead shook himself off as he got to his feet, grumbling to himself about the comments he'd get for being so wet, though he knew that deep down he didn't mind the water on him. 

It wasn't long before he was engulfed in the warmth of the tavern, soft candle light shrouding the room in a heavenly glow.

"Over here, lad!" His father's voice boomed from across the room, raising a hand and waving to him just in case he didn't hear his loud announcement.

Gimli chuckled, tucking his thumbs into his belt as he approached the table, all too crowded by the amount of sailors around it, most of which were drunk.

"Where'd you run off to, son? We've missed you." The Captain reached out, pulling another chair over to their table from another, patting the seat for his son to sit in it.

"Let me tell you a story, my friends..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is still a very much in WIP chapter, I'm still playing around with how I want everything to plot out and if this even works as an idea but I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading! :)


End file.
